vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Whirlwind
|-|Base= |-|Elite= Summary Whirlwind is an air dragon with unicorn ancestry – two species that could not be more opposite in nature, which made her never quite fit in with either group. Other dragons were envious of her beauty, while unicorns shunned her for her ability to fly. But Whirlwind found peace within the dark and stormy clouds, where she learned to harness the tempest power within her. Despite her turbulent youth, she was the first to defend both dragons and unicorns when the trolls began hunting them, unleashing her ferocity in a brilliant and powerful rainbow that could be seen throughout many regions of Skylands. From that day forward, evil-doers would quake when dark clouds brewed, and run from the rainbow that followed the storm. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B '''| At least '''7-B Name: 'Whirlwind '''Origin: 'Skylanders '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Unicorn/Dragon Hybrid, Air Element Skylander, Member of Eon's Elite '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weather Manipulation (Can create thunder clouds), Light Manipulation (Can shoot rainbows from her horn, presumably from Magic), Can heal other people, True Flight, Explosion Manipulation (Can blow up her clouds), Resistance to Mind Control (Dragons are completely immune to the mind controlling powers of Brain) Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes) | At least City level (3X stronger than base form. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ (Attacks with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class Durability: City level | At least City level Stamina: High Range: Dozens of meters (via Rainbow of Doom) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average (Skilled fighter) Weaknesses: Has mood swings, and can lose her temper Notable Attacks/Techniques: Rainbow of Doom: An arced blast of rainbow energy. *'Rainbow Chain:' Rainbows do extra damage. When shooting a Tempest Cloud and a second rainbow comes off of it. *'Dual Rainbows:' Shoots a Tempest Cloud and two rainbows will chain off it. *'Double Dose of Doom:' Shoots two Rainbows of Doom at once. *'Atomic Rainbow:' Rainbow of Doom attack does increased damage. *'Rainbow Singularity:' Charges up a super powerful Rainbow of Doom. Rainbow Singularity also draws in enemies. *'Rainbow of Healing:' Rainbows HEAL your allies! Tempest Cloud: Sends forth clouds that electrocute nearby enemies. *'Triple Tempest:' Have three Tempest Clouds active. Tempest Clouds do extra damage as well. *'Triple Rainbow, It's Full On:' Shoots a Tempest Cloud and three rainbows will chain off of it. *'Tempest Tantrum:' Biggest Tempest Cloud does increased damage with increased range. *'Tempest Matrix:' Electricity forms between Tempest Clouds that hurt enemies. *'Cloudbursting:' When clouds disappear, they explode into rainbows. Dragon Flight: Allows Whirlwind to fly. Key: Base | Elite Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Weather Users Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Hybrids